Video Warrior Laserion
was an anime series aired in 1984 to 1985 in Japan and Hong Kong. There were 45 episodes aired at 30 minutes each. It was the first Japanese anime series to feature the idea of virtual reality. It is also referred to as "''Rezarion", "Laserion"", "Video Senshi Laserion". It was broadcast in Spanish as "El Super Lasser". Original story The story is centered on young middle school student Takashi Katori and his classmate/best friend/love interest, Olivia Lawrence. Takashi, who began as a mere online game fan, developed a small virtual world with his friend David from New York, in which they played their robot combat game. They would play by sending data to each other using satellite technology. One day while they were playing, a scientific experiment using the same satellite was being conducted involving teleporting an American plane from New York to Japan. In a freak accident caused by an explosion during a rebellion by people of the moon who attacked Earth, the plane that was converted into digital information was sent to the virtual world while Takashi's robot information was rematerialized into a real robot. Takashi was arrested, but later the Earth Government discovered that Dr. Godheim, an evil, broken-hearted genius scientist from the Moon (now a sort of abandoned colony with restricted access) was behind the revolt. The government forces Takashi to pilot the virtual robot Laserion and protect the Earth alongside robot pilots Sarah and Charles and their G1 and G2 robots. In the end, the whereabouts of Takashi's love, Olivia, becomes a matter of concern. Concept Takashi sits down behind a computer which has a program written in advanced BASIC. He then merges with virtual reality to become a pilot, controlling a hexagon-shaped chrome plane. The plane is the Laserion robot's head detached. In the virtual reality, the plane combines with the robot body to form the video warrior Laserion, which carries a bazooka beam, energy laser sword, laser gun and missiles. Staff *Original creator: Saburo Yatsude *Character Design: Hideyuki Motohashi *Mechanical design: Akira Hio, Koichi Ohata *Theme Song Writer: Chuumei Watanabe *Theme Song Performance Opening: Takayuki Miyauchi *Theme Song Performance Ending: Kumiko Kaori Characters ! Japanese Name ! English Name ! Voices by |- | || Takashi Katori || Tōru Furuya |- | || Olivia Lawrence || Keiko Han |- | || Sarah || Eiko Hisamura |- | || General Sylvester || Keiichi Noda |- | || Prof. Blueheim || Masaya Taki |- | || Dr. Godheid || Eiji Kanie |- | || Kensuke Katori || Eiji Kanie |- | || Inspire || Isao Mori |- | || Monroe || Yoko Kawanami |- | || Charles || Norio Wakamoto |- | || David|| Yoku Shioya |- | || Eric Sid || Michitaka Kobayashi |- Episodes ! Names |- | 1. My Dream Robot Game |- | 2. Fleeing David |- | 3. Don't Cry, Mother |- | 4. Don't Let The Death Flower Blossom |- | 5. Letter From The Moon |- | 6. Foe? Friend? UFO?? |- | 7. Friendship Melody |- | 8. Powerful Enemy! Eric Sid! |- | 9. Input To Victory |- | 10. The Fragrance whose Peace is Sweet |- | 11. Demon's Birthday |- | 12. So Long, Friend of Thermal Sand |- | 13. Holiday War |- | 14. Running Olivia |- | 15. Fleeing Victory |- | 16. The Nervous Reunion |- | 17. Mystery of Sid's Disappearance |- | 18. Hello, Transfer Student |- | 19. Harapeko War |- | 20. Black Cloud Of Stealth |- | 21. Special Training For Cover!! |- | 22. Laserion Seizure Plan |- | 23. When Mars Is Bitten |- | 24. At That Time, Father's Voice... |- | 25. Rebels On The Spacecraft |- | 26. The Approaching Jack Empire |- | 27. Death Match Of 12 Hours |- | 28. Song Of Love For Victory |- | 29. The Twin Brothers Of Illusion |- | 30. Day Of Hawaii Battle |- | 31. A Solitary Attack |- | 32. Desperate Defense |- | 33. Great Empire Appears |- | 34. Father Who Returns From The Moon |- | 35. Dream Of The Illusive Monk |- | 36. Fortress In Savanna |- | 37. The Friendship Which Burns In The Desert |- | 38. Golden Pyramid |- | 39. Emperor Jack, Move!! |- | 40. Olivia Rescue Mission |- | 41. The Desperate 380,000 Kilometres |- | 42. Life Or Death Escape |- | 43. The Emperor, Arrival At The Moon |- | 44. Rebellion |- | 45. Final Countdown |- Reaction The show was the first Japanese anime show or series to feature a plot taking place in virtual reality as a setting. Future anime like Serial Experiments Lain expanded on the idea, though it can be said that Tron explored the idea in western media first; Laserion's premise also contained elements from WarGames, another American film. Super Robots were entering something of a dip in popularity at the time of Laserion's release, and despite its innovative nature the series was something of a flop. Additionally, whereas previous Toei mecha series had been aired on TV Tokyo, Laserion was aired on TBS, which threw off the loyal audience that had been built in the previous network. This was perhaps not helped by the nature of the figures released to promote the series. Designed by Bandai and released under the Chogokin label, both the DX and ST versions of Laserion lacked extensive features compared to many other toys of the period. The fun factor was considered limited, and the show carried the popularity of the toy. Trivia * The Laserion robot is 35 meters tall and weighs 200 metric tons. * The two different Laserion toys were widely released in America as part of Bandai's Godaikin line. External links *Anime News Network Series Summary *ST Laserion Toy Review at CollectionDX *ST Laserion Toy Review at CounterX.net *www.laserion.com - LASERION Unofficial Memorial Fan Page it:Laserion ja:ビデオ戦士レザリオン Category:Anime series Category:Super Robots Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1984 Category:Japanese television series Category:Virtual reality in fiction